


Gordon & Heat Stroke & Interrogation Room

by StrongerWithThePack



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family, Gen, Heat Stroke, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerWithThePack/pseuds/StrongerWithThePack
Summary: Gordon has some explaining to do.Prompt from the Whump Generator on Tumblr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Gordon & Heat Stroke & Interrogation Room

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you so much to everyone who's been leaving such nice comments this week, I really appreciate it x

**Gordon & Heat Stroke & Interrogation Room**

It had been a few months since their dad had returned and, after some hurdles, they were finally settling into the new family dynamic. Scott was going over some Tracy Industries reports with him at the moment. His dad was working towards taking back a more active role in the company so Scott could focus more on his commander role for International Rescue.

It was going to take some time before Scott could fully step back though. Their father had missed 8 years of business growth and technological advancements. He was also earning back trust from the board due to health concerns. They didn't need to worry, his dad was pushing through physical therapy at an impressive speed. It ran in the family apparently.

His dad was ready to get back in the game and Scott would make sure he was prepared. He was surprised as he felt himself yawning unexpectedly. It had been a long day. He'd had a rescue in the early hours of the morning and gotten back just in time for lunch then spent the afternoon doing paperwork with his father.

The sun was now setting on the beachfront and the sounds of piano music filled the lounge as Virgil played softly in the background. He was tired, but it was more of a content tired opposed to the bone-weary tired he'd often felt before the ZeroXL. He stood up straight to stretch out his back as his father sent away the last report they had written.

And then the piano music stopped abruptly.

"Gordon?" Virgil queried.

And sure enough Gordon was hurriedly making his way in from the pool deck. He froze at his name but kept his back turned to them.

"Yeah?" His brother answered, still not turning his head. Scott narrowed his eyes, Gordon was definitely up to something. He shared a knowing look with Virgil as their father also stopped what he was doing.

Before he could say anything Alan bounded over from his position in the den, with his handheld games console.

"Where've you been all day?" The smaller blonde whined. "Check this out, I beat your high score on Zombie Bashers." He thrust the console in Gordon's face. "Told you I could-wow what's wrong with your face?"

"Something you want to tell us Gordon?" Scott asked at Alan's remark.

His mischievous brother pivoted slowly and Scott squinted in the rapidly diminishing light of the sunset. Gordon was wearing a cap and keeping his head bowed which conveniently hid his face.

"Nope, don't think so Scott. Just gonna head up and get changed before dinner."

His brother pointed down the corridor before spinning quickly in that direction and trying to sidestep Alan. Then he stumbled, falling onto one knee and holding a hand to his head with a hiss of pain.

Scott was stunned for a second as his father abruptly stood up from the desk, his chair screeching behind him as he did so. He could see Alan panicking as he stood over his brother, looking towards Scott to tell him what to do.

"Gordon!" Scott snapped out of it in time to run over.

"Urgh-I'm fine, I'm fine." Gordon stated as he got close, and quickly pushed himself off the ground. As soon as he did so though he wobbled again, crashing into the wall with a thud.

Scott could see what was going to happen seconds before it did. He was too far away.

"Alan!" He yelled. "Catch him!"

His littlest brother startled for a second and then Gordon was falling. Alan's reflexes clicked in as soon as he caught the movement. He grabbed his older brother around the waist but it was at the wrong angle and Gordon's momentum pulled Alan down with him. Scott winced as Gordon's head cracked off the linoleum, Alan only managing to slightly slow the fall.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Alan whispered frantically as he hands hovered over his usual partner in crime who was frighteningly still.

Scott slid down next to them, gently pushing his littlest brother to the side as he checked over Gordon. He could hear his father reassuring Alan in the background and was grateful that wasn't something he needed to worry about right now. Virgil ran past them, hopefully to get a stretcher.

Gordon's hat had fallen off in the fall and Scott could now see the redness of his skin. It was irritated and peeling in some places.

"Is he alright?" His dad questioned behind him, a slight shake to his voice. After 8 years without his sons, Jeff couldn't quite stomach the injuries anymore. That's why he was focusing on Tracy Industries and not International Rescue. Scott couldn't blame him, it never got easier.

"Heatstroke I'm guessing." Scott reported, pulling his brother into the recovery position. "We'll get a scan in the medbay."

Virgil returned with a stretcher and between the four of them, Gordon was lifted effortlessly onto it. Brains was waiting for them in the medical bay.

"Oh m-my" The engineer stuttered as he took out his scanner. The sunburn did look a lot worse in the harsh light of the room. Alan curled up on a chair in the corner as they worked. Scott made a mental note to talk to him later.

His focus was Gordon right now.

*

Gordon squinted in the harsh light and hissed as the movement pulled at the tight skin on his face. He was _burning_ and he reflexively kicked at the sheets that covered him.

"Son?" He heard a gentle query as his head turned towards the voice and opened his eyes properly. The world was spinning but he made out the concerned face of his father. He was so dead.

Gordon blinked again before the nausea overtook him and bile made it's way to his throat.

"Sick." He chocked out and then there were hands pulling him into a sitting position and a bucket thrust under his head. He wretched pathetically as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the basin. Someone was rubbing his back soothingly and Gordon turned to see Virgil on his other side and Scott standing at the end of the bed. Yep, he was so dead.

He rested his head on the bucket and groaned.

"I think you've got some explaining to do, young man." His father commanded gently.

"Uhhh" Gordon whined. "I was an idiot and got sunburnt?"

"A little sunburn doesn't cause you to collapse and traumatise your little brother Gordon." Scott deadpanned. "You have severe heatstroke, what the hell were you doing?"

Guilt spiked in his chest at the accusation. He'd need to make it up to Alan somehow. Virgil helped him lay back down as he pulled the bucket away.

Gordon placed his arms over his face and groaned. "Can we save the interrogation for later Scott?"

"No." His brother replied. Where was the sympathy?

"I found a bale of sea turtles caught in some nets just off the shore, okay?" Gordon moaned. "I wasn't planning on being out as long as I was."

"Something tells me you weren't wearing this hat on the water either?" Virgil added waving the cap that had fallen off his head when he fell.

Gordon narrowed his eyes at his brother. No solidarity between co-pilots anymore apparently.

"How long were you out on the water?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, I left after lunch till whenever I came back in?"

"That was five hours Gordon." Their dad startled.

Gordon shrugged. "I didn't really notice, I've done longer."

"Not without any of us knowing Gordon." Scott reprimanded. "What if you had passed out in the water? None of us even knew you were out there."

Gordon looked around at the three-stern faces peering down at him.

"I'm sorry okay?"

"No, it's not okay Gordon." Scott rebutted.

Gordon didn't know if it was the heatstroke, the concussion or the guilt he was feeling for worrying his family but he felt his eyes start to water. He avoided anyone's gaze a he blinked rapidly to clear his eyes.

He felt a hand rest of his shoulder and looked towards his father briefly. "Gordon's had a long day Scott, why don't we get back to this after he's had a chance to rest."

"Yeah, okay" Scott conceded. "Feel better kiddo." He said gently as he squeezed one of Gordon's feet. Virgil got up to squeezing his hand and giving him a reassuring look before he and Scott left the room.

He peered up at his dad who was looking at him with worry still etched into his face.

He sighed. "Sorry dad, I didn't mean to scare you."

His father gave a tight smile. "Just get some rest Gordon."

_fin._


End file.
